La flor de la esperanza
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Desde que sus padres se habían ido para siempre Naruto se sumió en la tristeza. Todos los días eran grises, hasta que una dulce niña le ofreció una flor.
1. Lirio del valle

**Este ya es mi sexto fic, no pensé que llegaría a escribir tanto. Creí que después del tercero me iba a cansar, aunque supongo que en algún momento lo haré de todas formas. Aún así me pregunto cuántos llegaré a escribir antes de eso.**

Se sentó en lo que desde hace unos meses era su trono. Él, Naruto Namikaze, se había convertido en el gobernante de Konoha con tan solo catorce años de edad. No fue por propia voluntad, sino porque hace tres meses sus padres, el rey Minato y reina Kushina, habían fallecido en un trágico accidente dejándolo a él como heredero. Sus lecciones para saber cómo gobernar eran intensas ya que tenían como objetivo convertirlo en un rey justo debido a que durante años Konoha ha tenido fama de ser un reino justo y próspero. No obstante, emocionalmente no estaba preparado para todo eso.

Desde que sus padres se habían ido su felicidad se había marchado con ellos. A pesar de tener muchas obligaciones como gobernantes sus padres le habían cuidado y amado mucho, muchísimo más de lo que nadie se podría maginar. Ahora no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído y tampoco quedaba nada del proclamado príncipe hiperactivo, simplemente cuando no estudiaba se quedaba en el antiguo trono de su padre y miraba a la nada perdido en sus lúgubres pensamientos.

Ese día pensó que iba a pasarlo igual que siempre, hasta que una niña que parecía tener alrededor de nueve años se paró delante de su trono. No sabía como una niña podía desprender tanta ternura: sus grandes y brillantes ojos perla mirándolo; sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas; su pequeño cuerpo enfundado en lo que parecía un vestido de sirvienta; y su brillante pelo azulado corto. Después de dudar un poco decidida extendió su brazo hacia él, le estaba ofreciendo una flor.

-Para ti -su voz era tan dulce como todo en ella- Mi mamá dice que esta flor se llama lirio del valle y que significa vuelta de la felicidad. Te la doy para que ya no estés triste.

La ternura le invadió y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. Tenía personas que se preocupaban por él como Tsunade o Kakashi que había ignorado durante ese tiempo sumido en su propio dolor y también tenía ahora un reino al que cuidar, quizás la felicidad de niñas como la que tenía delante dependían de las decisiones que el tomara en un futuro. Además, a sus padres no les gustaría verlo así, por lo que de ese momento en adelante intentaría ser el mejor rey de todos los tiempos para que se sientan orgullosos de él allí donde estén. Así, por primera vez en un mucho tiempo, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa sincera

-Hinata -al parecer la niña se llamaba así- No molestes a Su Alteza -una sirvienta que reconocía como Hana y que tenía unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de Hinata se acercó rápidamente a donde ellos estaban- Disculpe su atrevimiento, normalmente es bastante tímida no sé cómo ha podido pasar -una reverencia es lo que siguió a esas palabras

-No es molestia -le debía probablemente mucho por haberle abierto los ojos- Es una niña realmente buena -se acercó a Hinata para coger la flor que le había ofrecido- ¿Podrías traerme una flor desde ahora cada cierto tiempo?

Un silencio fue lo que siguió a sus palabras, tanto madre como hija parecían bastante sorprendidas por sus palabras. Sobre todo la primera, que se había quedado sin palabras. Él entendía que era extraño que siendo un chico de catorce años pidiera que le trajeran flores, pero así se aseguraría de no olvidar la decisión tan importante que había tomado cuando la dulce Hinata le había ofrecido ese lirio.

-Claro -una tierna y tímida sonrisa que le deslumbró apareció en el rostro de ella mientras le contestaba

-Genial, gracias -a continuación acarició sus cabellos azulados, que eran tan suaves como se había imaginado

 **No sé qué hacer con esto, la verdad es que tenía planeado continuarlo pero no lo tengo muy claro realmente. Una cosa que no tiene nada que ver: ¿es cosa mía o Naruto Namikaze suena muy sexy? Es que cada vez que lo escribo no puedo evitar pensar eso.**


	2. Zinnia

**Como al parecer todos quieren que continúe este fic, he decidido hacerlo. Los capítulos no serán muy largos y la verdad no sé cuántos serán, porque no tenía planeado hacerlo así. En fin, espero que esto no salga muy mal**

La siguiente vez que Hinata le trajo una flor fue justamente al día siguiente. Se dirigía a su cuarto ya que estaba volviendo de sus lecciones diarias y la vio delante de la sala del trono esperándolo. Sujetaba una flor contra su pecho con ambas manos y miraba tímidamente en todas direcciones buscándolo. Una sonrisa se le escapó al verla así, ella era como un ángel.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia aún le faltaba un tramo para llegar a donde ella se encontraba y al parecer no quería esperar más porque rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia él. Pero en el camino de alguna manera se tropezó y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Sin dudar ni un segundo se acercó a ella preocupado para ver el estado en el que se encontraba y entró en pánico al ver sangre. El liquido rojo se deslizaba por su pequeño brazo desde su codo, que se encontraba libre ya que el uniforme de sirvienta de verano tenía manga corta.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? -era definitivamente un genio, por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Ella se movió para quedarse sentada en el frío suelo y miró por un segundo hacia abajo para después volver a fijar su vista arriba, donde él estaba. Sus ojos perlas brillaban por las lágrimas contenidos y apretaba sus finos labios, esa imagen hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Eso realmente parecía doloroso y estaba seguro de que se había golpeado también en alguna otra parte.

-Lo siento -dijo Hinata con voz queda mientras las lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas- La flor ha quedado aplastada

A continuación desconcertado dirigió su vista a la flor que ella estaba sujetando, al parecer debido a la caída no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Así que Hinata estaba llorando no porque se había hecho daño, sino por el estado de la flor que le iba a dar. Entonces su corazón se llenó de una calidez extraña, no entendía como un ser tan puro podía existir.

-Eso ahora no importa -le explicó con cariño y preocupación-Vamos a ver que podemos hacer con esa herida

De su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo para atarlo alrededor de su herida y parar la hemorragia. Era lo máximo que podía hacer hasta la tratasen adecuadamente. Después la cargó en brazos -era más ligera de lo que parecía- para encontrar a alguien que la pudiese curar

-Sí, importa. Me pidió que le trajera una... Además la herida no duele -intentó explicarle Hinata entre balbuceos

-Así está bien, me las has traído después de todo -cuidadosamente cogió la flor que ella aún sujetaba- Gracias, es muy bonita ¿Cómo se llama? -ya lo sabía, pero la intentó distraer para que se calmara

-Se llama Zinnia -al parecer estaba funcionando porque dejó de llorar, aunque aún le costaba hablar bien

-¿Y sabes qué significa? -prosiguió con las preguntas

-Al elegirla le pregunté a mamá y dijo que amabilidad o dulzura

Después de escuchar la respuesta de Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que esa flor pegaba mucho mejor con ella que con él, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que no había nadie más dulce que la niña que estaba llevando en brazos

Antes de darse cuenta ya había encontrado a alguien para atender a Hinata. El problema fue que al verla en sus brazos la reprendieron por molestarlo supuestamente, por lo que el intervino sin dudar reprendiendo por el tono que usaron con ella y diciendo que la curaran enseguida.

 **LOL, esto me quedó demasiado cursi. Qué se le va a hacer, esto os pasa por pedir continuación amados lectores XD.**


	3. Iris

**Esta velocidad de actualización no es normal, lo sé. Sobre todo para un cap que solo tiene 600 palabras, pero en mi defensa diré que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... o algo así. Pero tranquilos, no tendrá muchos capítulos, aún no tengo claro cuántos serán, aunque dudo que exceda los 6 o 7. Gracias a daniela hervar y tsukasa por comentar. Agradeceré por aquí desde ahora porque se me suele olvidar responder a los comentarios y para los que no pueda contestar porque no tienen cuanta.**

Estaba esperando en la sala del trono, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día Hinata también le iba a traer una flor. De hecho lo había estado haciendo cada día desde hacía una semana cuando empezó todo, lo cual lo hacía muy feliz. Pasar tiempo con ella era simplemente mágico, Hinata tenía un encanto único que para él nadie más poseía. Por lo que a pesar de la diferencia de edad ellos dos ya habían entablado una relación de amistad bastante cercana, la consideraba casi como una hermana pequeña.

Aproximadamente una media hora desde que la comenzó a esperar Hinata llegó, tan encantadora como siempre y con un iris blanco en la mano. Siempre que la veía así, con una sonrisa dulce y una flor que complementaba su belleza, no podía evitar pensar que quería retenerla en algún lugar donde solo él la pudiera contemplar. Sabía que era muy egoísta, pero era imposible no serlo una vez uno había conocido a un ser tan tierno como ella, no quería que el mundo la dañara

-Buen día -saludó Hinata cuando llegó a donde él se encontraba

-Buenas, Hinata -le devolvió el saludo a la vez que observaba sus mejillas volverse un poco más rojas- ¿Qué tal están tus heridas? -siempre que la veía le preguntaba esto, no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera herida y definitivamente haría todo lo posible para que no hubiera una próxima vez

-Muy bien, no hace falta que se preocupe, mamá dice que están sanando correctamente -una vez contestada la pregunta le ofreció la flor a la vez que ensanchaba su sonrisa- Hoy le he traído un iris

-Gracias -lo aceptó sin dudar- ¿Qué significa? -durante esa semana había adoptado la costumbre de preguntarle a Hinata qué significaba cada flor distinta que le regalaba

-Esperanza -contestó mientras lo miraba directamente con sus grandes ojos lilas- A mí me gusta mucho, porque creo que la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse. Es lo que nos ayuda a seguir adelante a pesar de los problemas -explicó tímidamente como temiendo expresar su opinión

-Tienes razón -a veces Hinata decía cosas demasiado maduras para su edad, incluso sentía que era más madura que él en muchas ocasiones- Eres realmente inteligente -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras posaba una mano en su cabeza y la despeinaba un poco, se preguntaba si ella tenía siquiera algún defecto

-Muchas gracias -todo el rostro de Hinata se volvió de un tono rojo intenso

-De nada -contestó mientras se deleitaba con su reacción, le encantaba hacerla sonrojar- Por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirte -dijo serio- No hace falta que me traigas una flor cada día

-¿Le molesto? -a pesar de que podía ver como Hinata intentaba ocultar su tristeza la delató que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro y que sus ojos se humedecieran ligeramente

-¡No! -se golpeó mentalmente por hacer que su dulce niña pusiera esa clase de expresión- No me he explicado bien. Lo que quería decir es que sé que traes las flores del jardín que tu madre y tú cuidáis No hace falta que arranques una cada día, ya que es una pena porque se van a marchitar. Así que una de vez en cuando está bien- explicó rápidamente- Pero a pesar de eso, me gustaría que me visitaras cada día si tú quieres

-Sí -la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Hinata

Así la conversación siguió durante un rato hasta que se tuvo que ir porque le habían llamado por un asunto urgente que concernía al reino. Esperaría ansioso hasta el día siguiente para poder volver a ver a Hinata.

 **No sé por alguna razón Hinata vestida de sirvienta se me hace muy tierna, sobre todo cuando es pequeña. Porque cuando es grande hace que piense más bien en cosas pervertidas, muy pervertidas.**


End file.
